


Coat

by 1cupoftea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smoking, fluff mainly, someone's conflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cupoftea/pseuds/1cupoftea
Summary: They were outside, waiting for the arrival of some important delegates and Angela could not wish more to be back in bed.





	Coat

  
They were outside, waiting for the arrival of some important delegates and Angela could not wish more to be back in bed.  
  
  


She stood with a straight back, her arms crossed and clasping the folder of files to her as she willed herself not to shiver. It was nippy; weather dwindling to single-digits and she was freezing despite the pale pink turtleneck she wore under her lab coat. She was Swiss. She should've been able to handle this - yet somehow the cold cut through her this morning and left her feeling vulnerable.  
  
  


Moira practically slunk over to her casually with a cigarette in one hand and the other tucked into her pants pocket. She loomed over Angela in comparison - even without heels - black coat drawn over her lab coat. And already she could feel a twinge of annoyance. Angela was in no mood for a conversation at this time of day and with the bleakness of the weather as it is; but she could tell by the other doctor's body language that she was in a good mood. A good mood meant she was more likely to want to bother her.  
  
  


Moira took a purposefully long drag of her cigarette, pausing, before exhaling a cloud of smoke in her general direction.  
  
  


Angela waved a hand to bat at the smoke with a grimace. "Stop it."  
  
  


"Stop what?"  
  
  


She tugged her lab coat closer and shot her a look. "Poison your own lungs."  
  
  


Moira barked out a laugh, looking down at the dwindling stub in her hand as if deciding if it was worth another drag. Angela shuffled on her feet, feeling her irritation coil as she glanced at her watch. They were late. Incredibly late for what was supposedly an important visit. She rubbed her arms to generate heat, careful not to displace the folder against her chest. Moira glanced at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
  


"For God's sake. Take my coat before you freeze to death." Angela's eyes widened and before she could protest Moira swung the coat off her shoulders and held it above her own like a cape, instead of just handing it to her. Angela stared at her in disbelief at this sudden act of chivalry - and at the cigarette dangling between her lips, which somehow made her heart skip a beat ( _Stop it_ ). Her eyes were sharp against her own, cheeks pink from the cold. Those eyes.  
  
  


Moira huffed in irritation, "It won't kill you," and Angela snapped out of her daze to jam her arms into the coat with a stutter of 'thank you'. She remembers to breath again before letting herself settle into it, a bit big for her frame but; it was warm. Soft. And smelled of Moira. _Stop. It._  
  
  


"Are you sure," she let out a sharp breath to fill the silence and drown the hammering of her heart, "you're sure, that they're definitely arriving today."  
  
  


Moira nodded without looking at her, back to studying the cigarette between her fingers. "14th November, 7:30am. Morrison told me himself."  
  
  


Angela's heart stopped in her chest. "Moira." She said calmly, turning to look at her. "Today is the 13th."  
  
  


Moira paused. She waited a couple of seconds before turning to look back at her and Angela almost flinched when their eyes locked. She felt like a canary to a cat. Moira was somehow a lot closer now - and smirking. _Smirking_.  
  
  


"Is it?", she said, reaching deliberately slowly to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and Angela's heart stopped another time.  
  
  


"How _odd_." She breathed out the words and they played across her face, mixed with the scent of smoke. Angela didn't flinch this time. The smell didn't even bother her - the curve of Moira's lips did, and the flame of her hair and her damn perfect cheekbones.  
  
  


"My mistake then."  
  
  


Angela knew Moira didn't make mistakes. Especially not simple ones like these. This was deliberate; she was made to stand here for almost an hour in the cold waiting for nobody. On purpose. She felt her nerves grate and her grip tighten and her blush deepen. She felt her blood boil and her heart pick up, yet her legs felt like jelly.  
  
  


When Moira flicked her cigarette stub onto the pavement, pocketing her hand and beginning to amble back to the lab in her own graceful way, Angela snapped. " _Take your coat back_ , you-"  
  
  


"Keep it, doctor. You need it more than me."

**Author's Note:**

> I love pharmercy - but these two definitely have some tension
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
